


nobody's romantic

by orphan_account



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, basically im gay and they're dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Yeah, say my name, bitch.”“What- don't call me a bitch, the fuck?”“Sorry, sorry.”





	nobody's romantic

**Author's Note:**

> i fully respect both of them and their relationships. have fun

“Fuck you, dude, stop moving,” Noel grunts, voice vaguely shaky and low with concentration as he gets a hand on Cody's chest to steady himself. His thighs are tucked neatly around Cody's hips, though they're being knocked ajar further and further as time passes, due to the younger man squirming under him.   
He wouldn't be quite as annoyed if it wasn't for the fact that he just wants to get things rolling already, and Cody is elongating the most boring part of the process. “You're annoying.”

His patience is wearing a little thin, and the steady press of Cody's cock against where he's been wet and open is starting to overwhelm his senses. 

“It's hard," Cody shoots back, bordering on a whine that makes Noel somehow both more aroused, and more annoyed. What could possibly be so difficult for him, sprawled out leisurely while Noel does all the work? He scoffs.

“You're making it hard, you big baby. Do you want me to fuck you or not?”

Cody lets out another indignant noise at that, an underlying stubborn "don't make me say it", but he does compliantly go still long enough for Noel to reach back, find his dick to guide him inside, and fuck - just the head popping in jars Noel so deeply that his body almost goes limp, a broken little noise spilling past his lips. 

He's huffing by the time he reaches the halfway point, where he takes a small break that allows him to tune back in to what's happening outside of being stretched open. His brain is pleasantly fuzzy, content even with the feeling of Cody's strong fingers bruising his hips.

Speaking of - he looks down at his friend to find that his eyes are squeezed shut already, cheeks pink and mouth hanging open. It's pure, unadulterated bliss, is what it is, and Noel feels a small surge of pride that prompts him to sink down further.   
The burn, the ache, it's dull but it's there and it makes him sweat a little bit, lips parted just enough for quick little breaths to pass through.

Cody is whimpering out curses like a leaky faucet and Noel can feel the former's muscles twitching with the effort of keeping still, he's not about to get all sappy over it but he appreciates the thought. That, and the fact that Cody has to fight to control himself at all is - kinda sexy, more than anything. Definitely not as frustrating as it had been earlier on.

The second he feels his ass bump Cody's thighs, he has to pause. Not for lack of desire to continue, fuck no, but because he feels a dangerous heat building in his stomach that he's honestly shocked is present at all. He's barely had Cody's cock in him for a minute and he's already reaching his peak? What the fuck.

He decides to just pin it on Cody making the buildup take so long and push it aside, focusing instead on the warm feeling of the other man's skin beneath his fingertips to ground himself, move away from the edge somehow. He wouldn't dare touch his dick when he's so close already, but that doesn't mean he isn't itching to. It's straining against Cody's belly, neglected and red, and he tries not to think about it.

“Shit,” Noel breathes, fingers beginning to roam along Cody's chest up to his neck, gentle and easy. Cody returns the sentiment when he plays his fingers over Noel's thin waist, curling them into a cocky grip that he uses to pull forward and create a nice little arch in Noel's spine. It's more for the novelty of it at first, but he ends up enjoying the sight immensely.

“Agreed.”

Noel scoffs at that, though the noise lacks any edge. It's fond. “Shut up, man.”

It takes Noel a few more minutes of waiting, distracting himself with mapping out what parts of Cody he can reach until Cody bats his hands away in embarrassment, before he can finally move. Even when he does, it's slow at first, lifting up and almost off just to drop back down and take it all back in the span of a few seconds. 

His moans have a slight tremble to them, picking up in volume and intensity as he works into a rhythm, riding Cody like it's all he knows how to do.  
And maybe it is, at the moment, taking into account his sudden inability to even think about anything other than Cody's cock inside him. Cody's in a very similar boat. He's lost in the feeling of how tight Noel is, a hot vice around him that is steadily driving him nuts.

It isn't long before Noel begins to feel the burn of exertion in his thighs, hoping that Cody hasn't noticed the way they're trembling. He combats the slight ache by leaning forward, putting most of his weight on his elbows against the pillow on either side of Cody's head. 

The close proximity triggers something in both of them, and the reaction is immediate, their lips meeting with fervent excitement that comes out of nowhere. Cody moans into Noel's mouth, and he moans right back, high-pitched until he forces it lower because what the fuck kind of sound was that? 

A good one, apparently, because Cody responds by putting in more effort just to hear it again. His hands return to Noel's hips, fitting nicely into their previous position with his fingers braced against the bruises he'd left before, and before Noel knows it he's being maneuvered down onto his cock and fucked up into with way more force than he would've expected from Cody. It's so fucking good, so perfect, even if Noel had genuinely wanted to stay quiet he wouldn't have been able to.

He relinquishes his control with only a tiny bit of reluctance; he wants to be in charge, yeah, but how could anyone actually say no to getting dicked just right? They couldn't. He can't.   
All he can do anymore is moan and take it, rock back best he can to meet everything because he knows that with Cody's stamina, it's going to be kind of short-lived and he better enjoy it.

“Oh, fuck, Cody-”

“Yeah, say my name, bitch.”

Noel stops moving at that, and after a few seconds, Cody does too. 

“What- Don't call me a bitch, the fuck?”

“Sorry, sorry.”

Noel can tell Cody isn't actually sorry, but he's too wound up to fully care. He deems it a minor setback that he could, in theory, deal with later on. Monumentally dumb, but unimportant.

He decides that Cody has had his fun and it's time for him to take back the reins, pressing the other man hard into the mattress just because he can while he finds his rhythm again. 

Just a few bounces in, he realizes that he's getting close again. It hasn't been too much longer since he almost embarrassed himself the first time, but he finds that he doesn't actually care that much this time around.  
He finally, finally gets a hand on himself, jerking off to almost the same pace as the one he's set fucking himself.

Cody is growing increasingly louder beneath him, panting and moaning so frequently that it couldn't be anything other than an impending orgasm. Noel thinks they might come together, and for some reason that thought makes the heat in his gut skyrocket.

“I'm gonna- fuck, I'm gonna come, Cody-”

Cody nods in agreement, and Noel feels his fingers tighten against him mere seconds before a load is promptly blown in his ass. Well, into a condom, but Noel feels the heat regardless, and that along with the bizarre feeling of Cody's cock twitching against him, inside him - he finishes immediately after, streaking up to Cody's collarbone in strips of jizz. 

He's loud, he can't help it, can't help any of it. Can't help the way his legs give out entirely and let him collapse on top of Cody, the keen of relief that breaks free, and certainly not the breathy little "I love you" that follows it closely. 

He hopes Cody didn't hear it.

He jerks up into a sitting position so fast that it shakes both of them, wincing when Cody's dick shifts against his oversensitive insides.  
He's quick to pull himself off and curl over the side of the bed, feeling with intent of finding his boxers so he can leave and pretend he never said anything, but the process is halted by a hand on his wrist.

He's nervous as fuck, but he doesn't show it as he turns back, forcing himself to look Cody in the eyes to avoid making it obvious that something is off.

Cody looks as nervous as Noel feels.

“Stay?”

It's not a confession, but Noel's chest warms anyways. 

“..Yeah, okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> so basically noel is a power bottom that's it. thanks 4 reading 💞


End file.
